Fear of Flying
is the 23rd episode of Uncle Grandpa Season 3, and the 101st episode overall of the series. Synopsis A boy overcomes a fear of flying with the help of Uncle Grandpa. Character Appearances Major Characters *Uncle Grandpa *Belly Bag (Non-Speaking) *Thiago Minor Characters *Red Monster *Green Monster *Lavender Monster *Eel *Magenta Monster *Light Blue Monster *Penguin *Eskimo *Dark Blue Monster *Small Green Monster *Maya Sol *Benicio *Spider *Man Eating Soup *Waiter *Man Playing Guitar *Man with Empanada *Man Selling Empanadas *Goalie *Teen with Soccer Ball *Argentinian Blond Teen *Camera Man *Bug Spray Expo Teens *Venus Fly Trap *Argentinian Truck Driver *Orange Spider Plot Uncle Grandpa is sleeping in his bed until the eye poster on his wall starts flashing and Uncle Grandpa's bed is pushed down a hole in the floor, the bed floats down the water slide and through the RV while everyone is still sleeping, the bed then floats through the water cube and back down the water slide and into a room and onto a platform that lifts him up. A giant model of the Earth is showing with a siren going off and a robotic Uncle Grandpa pops up and tells Uncle Grandpa to wake up and he does, the robot then informs Uncle Grandpa that there is a child that needs his help in Argentina as he's shooting out eye balls to indicate where on the world,Uncle Grandpa states that he loves that particular country and he is brought out of the RV and shout "Argentina here I come", and he is launched into the air and to Argentina. Meanwhile in Argentina, the flag of Argentina shows and transitions to a sky with the Maya Sol in the air, it notices a helicopter flying near and dodges it when it gets close by. The helicopter lands, Thiago's friend claims that they're next to ride the helicopter and that he can't wait to fly way up high, soaring hundreds if not thousands of meters above the jagged rocks and flesh ripping tree branches that make up the beautiful Argentinian landscape and this worries Thiago, his friend then shows a brochure of the helicopter tour and states that the helicopters have glass bottoms for maximum viewing and states how creepy it is knowing that a thin sheet of glass is all that there is between them and one heck of a drop, and he demonstrates a falling action. Thiago tells his friend Benicio that he just discovered something crucial about himself and that he DOESN'T WANT TO DIE! THERE'S NOWAY I'M GOING UP IN ONE OF THOSE THINGS! Benicio doesn't know what he's saying and Thiago states that he's afraid of flying and that he needs to stay as close to the Earth as possible, he falls and hugs the ground and proceeds to give his ticket to Benicio, Benicio hates to go without him but he can't wait to go up there, he jumps into the helicopter and he waves goodbye to Thiago saying that he doesn't know what he's missing, he falls off the helicopter but is saved by the landing bars and is carried away. Thiago figures that he'll stay on the ground where it's safe from now on, he sees a Tarantula crawling near his face and figures that somewhere in the middle is best for him. Thiago hears screaming and looks up to the sky and sees Uncle Grandpa crash into the Maya Sol and lands on a cloud, Uncle Grandpa excuses himself and wants to know where Argentina is and the Maya Sol points down, Uncle Grandpa then continues to fall to the ground and almost squishing Thiago and explodes. Thiago inspects the wreckage and Uncle Grandpa pops from behind seeing how it's a mess Thiago turns around and is shock to see TIO ABUELO?! Uncle Grandpa then introduces himself to Thiago and tells him Bueno Dias! He then goes on and tells Thiago that he's glad he wasn't in that bed when it fell from a great height and states that he would've been pulverized to pieces, Uncle Grandpa then asks Thiago what is his particular problem. Thiago explains that he was supposed to go on a helicopter tour with his friend Benicio and it turns out that he's afraid to fly, Uncle Grandpa reaches into Belly Bag and pulls out a magic book stating that it's the solution to his problem, he skims through the book to look for a magic spell for someone who's afraid to fly and he quickly shuts the book and slams it on Thiago, Uncle lifts the book and Thiago is turned into a fly. Thiago is shocked to see that he's now a fly and questions Uncle Grandpa why did he turn him into a fly, Uncle Grandpa explains that the best way to overcome your fear is to become your fear, Thiago explains that he just doesn't want to be afraid to ride a helicopter and not be a fly, Uncle Grandpa believes that THiago now wants to be a helicopter and he replies with NO! Thiago just wants Uncle Grandpa to turn him back into a kid and Uncle Grandpa tells him he can do that and he places Thiago on the back of a manure truck, Thiago sniffs the air and he notices that the manure smells kind of good, he turns around and belives it to be a food truck or something. Uncle Grandpa is looking for the fly reversal trick and after he does, the truck leaves with Thiago and he says HEY! Thiago is looking for Uncle Grandpa, Uncle Grandpa is running after the truck yelling to tell Thiago to fly off the truck nice and easy, Thiago is contemplating whether he should as he looks at the ground under him, he believes that he can't and that he doesn't want to fall, Uncle Grandpa then yells to wait for the driver to come to a complete stop. The manure truck hits a pothole and it flips, launching Thiago into a man's soup, Thiago rises from the soup and the man tries to tells the waiter that there- NO! Uncle Grandpa screams that IT'S TOO CLICHÉ TO SAY THAT THERE'S A FLY IN YOUR SOUP! the waiter agrees and states that he hates clichés and proceeds to toss the soup away launching Thiago in the air. Thiago then lands in a man's guitar, the man turns his guitar around and Thiago screams HELP ME! and this scares the man to see a talking fly and he begins to smash his guitar on the ground and flick Thiago away, Thiago then passes by the manure truck. Uncle Grandpa runs up to the guitar man and ask if he saw a fly buzzing around here and he tells Uncle Grandpa that he went that way and he tips the man a coin. Thiago finally lands on the ground only to see that he landed in a fútbol game as he is crushed by a soccer ball, Thiago then sees a bunch of fútbol players running towards him and he tries to run away, he comes to a stop to catch his breath and Uncle Grandpa yells that he has to flap his wings to get away from the soccer players, the man next to him corrects Uncle Grandpa that it's actually called fútbol in their country, Uncle Grandpa then points to the food he's holding and wonders what's that sandwich thing called in his country, he tells Uncle Grandpa that it's actually called an empanada in their country, Uncle Grandpa tells him THANKS! and takes his empanada and eats it. Meanwhile Thiago is trying to fly for the first time and he's got it, and Uncle Grandpa is eating all the empanadas from the man selling them, he tells Thiago that he's got to go higher, Thiago is questioning it and he gets hit with a soccer ball, the goalie kicks the ball away to a fan and he catches it, the lady next to him sees Thiago stuck on it and she points out that it's free swatter night at the stadium, Thiago comes to and he sees the swatter and makes a break for it, he's running across the floor as people are trying to swat him. Uncle Grandpa tries to tell Thiago to fly and he takes flight avoiding the swatters underneath him, Thiago then sees himself on the Jumbotron and says hi to his mom while looking for the camera, the cameraman sees Thiago and swats him away, Thiago flies out of the stadium and into a bug spray expo. Uncle Grandpa sees Thiago fly away, the empanada salesman tells Uncle Grandpa that it'll be a total of $678 for the empanadas, Uncle Grandpa tells him that he doesn't speak Spanish and runs off. Thiago gets up from where he landed and is glad to be alive, some kids nearby holding bug poison equipment sees Thiago and decides that they want to kill him, Thiago tries to explain himself and they start to fumigate him, Thiago is running away as Uncle Grandpa holds a door open for him and he runs out. The door closes and the kids are disappointed that they didn't get to kill Thiago, one of them thinks she sees an ant and they all begin to fumigate the ground. Outside, Uncle Grandpa really believes that this country hates bugs, Thiago gets Uncle Grandpa's attention to look at a cool plant shop he believes is safe for him to turn him back, and he didn't know that being a fly would be so terrifying. A Venus fly trap nearby decides to eat Thiago and Uncle Grandpa begins to panic and begins to shake the plant around until it spits Thiago back up. Thiago then flies out and lands in the middle of the street, a truck driver is zooming down the street and wants him for his fly collection on his windshield, Thiago begins to run away while Uncle Grandpa tells him that he has to fly away as high as he can before he's truck meat. Thiago listens to Uncle Grandpa and he takes off dodging the truck and sees that it's amazing, the truck driver shrugs it off and said he'll get one next time, he then looks back on the road and sees the crashed manure truck, while Thiago is flying in the air there is a huge explosion happening behind him. Uncle Grandpa is happy to see Thiago flying and Thiago says that it's fun to fly and Uncle Grandpa states that he's proud of him. Thiago changes his mind and asks Uncle Grandpa if it's okay with him to let him stay a fly for a little while longer and Uncle Grandpa says it's okay and he decides to take him to a spot where there would be little danger for him. In a forest opening, Uncle Grandpa states that it's as safe as it's going to get for a fly, Uncle Grandpa tells Thiago that he has to be careful of one thing, he proceeds to take out a book of facts and informs Thiago that spiders will often build webs high up in the trees to prey on over unsuspecting confident insects who don't listen when someone's reading something important, he looks over to see if Thiago is listening and he looks up to see him fly away. Thiago is in the air and states that he's A MASTER FLIER! NOTHING CAN STOP THIS FLY! WOO HOO! Uncle Grandpa is running after Thiago saying that he has to look out for spiders and that he's too confident, Thiago is wondering what Thiago is yelling about and he turns around to tell him that he's go this flying thing down, NO PROBLEMA! THiago then flies into a spider web and he notices that he's stuck, he calls out for help while a spider comes out from the tree, he then notices the spider and calls out for Uncle Grandpa. Uncle Grandpa tells Thiago that he's going to turn him back, Thiago tells him not to since he's too high up and he doesn't want to fall. Once the spider wraps him up, he changes his mind and wants Uncle Grandpa to change him back, Uncle Grandpa looks into his book and switches a knob from fly to boy, Thiago turns back into a boy and he begins to fall down, he yells UNCLE GRANDPA! and Uncle Grandpa falling besides him yells THIAGO! he sees him next to him and tells Thiago to grab his hand. Uncle Grandpa safely lands on the ground from excessive farting and this causes Thiago to cough. Thiago thanks Uncle Grandpa for saving him and Uncle Grandpa tells him anytime and that he's glad to help Thiago to overcome his fear of flying, Thiago then realizes this after all that, and now he believes that flying on a helicopter doesn't seem so bad, Uncle Grandpa then tells him to go with him to see if his friend Benicio still has his ticket. A helicopter is landing and the door opens for Benicio, he states that flying is insanely awesome, he runs over to Thiago and wonders if he's still afraid to ride the helicopter, he tells him that Uncle Grandpa helped him overcome his fear and asks him that if he still has his ticket, he's ready to ride the copter. Benicio thinks this is cool and he hands over the ticket, Thiago thanks him and he runs into the helicopter, he thanks Uncle Grandpa again and Uncle Grandpa tells him all in a day's work, Benicio tells Uncle Grandpa that all the flying made him feel kind of hungry and asks Uncle Grandpa if he wants to get a bite to eat, Uncle Grandpa tells him that he had him at empanadas and they both go somewhere to eat. The helicopter takes off and Thiago looks out the window, and then the helicopter blows up off screen, it falls to the ground and Thiago is safely falling down with a parachute stating that he does hate flying. Trivia *This episode aired in Latin America on May 8th, 2016 along with The Lepre-Con, Uncle Fashion and Inventor Mentor. *As seen in the beginning of the episode, every creature in the RV has a bedtime. *This episode uses music from Food Truck. *Uncle Grandpa has a set alarm that alerts him when a kid in the world needs help. *Uncle Grandpa loves Argentina in particular. *The transition to Argentina shows the flag of the country. *The start of the episode most likely takes place in Iguazu Falls in Northern Argentina. *Thiago calls Uncle Grandpa in Spanish "Tio Abuelo". *Despite Thiago being from Argentina, his name is Portuguese and is commonly found in Brazil, the bordering country. *Uncle Grandpa believes that the best way to overcome your fear is to become it. *The Flores Company doesn't just own a chain of arcades, but it also has a garbage moving service. *As Thiago is a fly he is interested in fly things such as garbage. *In the fútbol stadium, the crowd is creating the Argentina flag. **The game that is taking place is happening with Argentina and Germany is referencing the match that had taken place in 1986 or 1973. ***The score for the teams is Argentina with 3 and Germany with 2, assuming that they kept their scores till the end of the game, it can be speculated that this episode takes place in June 29, 1986 or February 14, 1973 as those dates were the only time where the game matched up like this in the episode. ****It is safe to say that this episode had taken place in 1986 or 1973. *Uncle Grandpa says "Uh-Oh Pistachio", the only other time he says this is in Moustache Cream. *Uncle Grandpa owed the Empanada man a total of $678. *In one seen, Thiago can be seen flying away from Obelisco de Buenos Aires. *Thiago never got over his fear of flying at the end. *Running Gags: **Thiago asserting his fear of heights. **Benicio pointing out all the dangers of flying. **Someone exaggerating the dangers about falling from a great height. **The people of Argentina being afraid of a talking fly. **Thiago landing in life threatening situations. **People and Things trying to kill Thiago. *Errors: **If the episode starts in Iguazu Falls and transitions to Buenos Aires, Uncle Grandpa ran a total of 1,280.9 Km and that would take nearly 4 hours and 11 minutes to complete only to return back to Iguazu Falls at the end of the episode. **Benicio states that the helicopter has a sheet of glass on the bottom for maximum viewing, different shots of the helicopter in the episode shows no glass sheet. **The empanada man states that he wants dollars for the empanadas, when Argentina uses pesos as currency. ***$678 American dollars converted to Argentinian pesos will equal 11,935.51. **Uncle Grandpa says he doesn't speak Spanish to the empanada man while the guy was speaking English. **The guy where Uncle Grandpa took the empanada is sitting the exact same way with out the empanada. **Thiago ingesting that bug spray should've slowly poisoned him. **At the beginning of the episode Benicio was seen hanging of the side of the helicopter, at the end he jumps out the door. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Aired Episodes Category:Season 3